


Si bloccano i nostri occhi

by LadyAntaresDegonaLienan



Category: Pan Am
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAntaresDegonaLienan/pseuds/LadyAntaresDegonaLienan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il blu del cielo non porta consiglio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si bloccano i nostri occhi

“Stiamo atterrando adesso”, dice Kate. “Non si preoccupi, sarà in ospedale prima di quanto creda”. E ancora: “Ci occuperemo di lei, signor Castelli”. Kate soffia le parole sul viso dell’uomo; le sue mani si muovono veloci per fargli aria. Si volta verso di lei, annuisce e torna a occuparsi di lui.

  


Fuori il cielo ha i colori delle vene nascoste sotto la pelle dei polsi. Il sole le ha accompagnate per tutta la durata del loro viaggio, timidamente nascosto sotto alcune nuvole. Colette è esausta; beve un bicchier d’acqua prima di entrare nella cabina di pilotaggio.

  


Dean sta ridendo a un commento di Sanjeev. Come al solito, Ted scuote il capo, perplesso. “Non è possibile”, mormora. “Davvero, Sanjeev, come puoi pensare questo di una donna?”

  


“Lei aveva davvero la faccia di una donna che avrebbe preferito vivere per sempre da sola, piuttosto che passare un altro istante con me”, dice. “Non prendetevi gioco di me. Sarebbe uscita con Ted, piuttosto”.

  


“Hey!”

  


Dean ride di nuovo. “Alle donne piace sposarsi. Anche se, Sanjeev, non a tutte piace sposare certi uomini”.

  


“Date loro un marmocchio e saranno contente”, ribadisce Ted. “Sul serio, signori, comincio a capire perché nessuna donna gradisca la vostra compagnia”.

  


Colette piega un sopracciglio bruno e si vede riflessa nel vetro della cabina; l’uniforme azzurra si fonde con il cielo sopra New York e le sue mani si piegano lentamente sul tessuto. Ted pare pronto a lanciare una nuova perla di saggezza. Decide di intervenire rapidamente. Tossisce.

  


“Signori.”, esordisce. “Messieur Castelli sta meglio e Kate continua ad assisterlo. Laura si occupa della prima classe da sola, Maggie gestisce la seconda e io ascolto i vostri illuminanti pareri sul genere femminile. Per inciso, Sanjeev, preferirei uscire con te piuttosto che con Ted. E!, signor Capitano: non a tutte le donne piace sposarsi”.

  


Dean ride appena mentre scuote la testa. I suoi occhi azzurri la guardano da sotto le ciglia bionde, una punta di malizia che a Colette non sfugge mai: è la stessa che le piace mettere in ogni loro gioco di sguardi.

  


“Ma certo Colette”, mormora lui. Ted ha guadagnato una curiosa sfumatura verde e Sanjeev pare a un attimo dal rompere il vetro per poi buttarsi di sotto. Eccoli lì gli uomini che la portano al sicuro giorno dopo giorno: a cui affida la propria vita tra uno scherzo e un sorriso, mentre fuori il cielo si gonfia di nuvole e tuoni per poi tornare sereno. Non potrebbe amarli di più.

  


Quando si chiude la porta alle spalle Kate le lancia uno sguardo perplesso. Colette scuote il capo, le sorride e poi si limita a passarle accanto.

  


La mattina dopo, Kate le estorce tutto approfittando di una fetta di torta particolarmente invitante. Le dice: “Lo sposeresti?”, e Colette risponde, “Lo sposerei”.

 

 

 *****

 

 

Un braccio le si avvolge attorno al busto poco prima che Colette posi il primo piede sulla scaletta. Le labbra che si schiudono sul suo orecchio sono morbide e delicate. “Dean”, dice. “Capitano, posso fare qualcosa per lei?”.

  


“Potresti rimanere qui con me per un po’, Colette. Guardiamo le stelle”.

  


Colette ride. “Così parigino, Capitano.”

  


“Tu m’ispiri”.

  


“Spero di ispirare righe migliori, Capitano. Senza offesa”.

  


“Nessuna offesa”, le giunge all’orecchio. Dietro di lei, Dean si sposta per aderire alla sua schiena. “Posso comporre poesie in tuo nome, mia signora, ma nessuna corrisponderebbe alla realtà”.

  


Le mani di lui si aprono sul suo ventre e Colette sorride dolcemente, la testa reclinata appena per poggiare sulla sua spalla. Il fiato di lui è umido sulla sua guancia. “Le mie parole migliori sono bloccate nel blu del cielo di questa notte, così come i miei pensieri”, dice.

  


Colette alza lo sguardo. Il blu della notte giamaicana divora ogni pensiero e azione: pare sputare solo le stelle, che ne emergono con violenza. Non riesce a ragionare, fa fatica a respirare colta dall’immensità di quel momento; più che sorreggerla, Dean la sta tenendo il piedi. “Colette”, dice Dean. “So che desideri continuare a volare e quindi non lo chiederò, ma vorresti, – in un futuro – vorresti…?”

  


Il blu del cielo lascia spazio ad una sola sillaba. Poco prima di pronunciarla, Colette ritrova anche la capacità di sorridere.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la [Maritombola](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) con il prompt numero 75: "Blu scuro è il colore della notte dove si concentrano e si bloccano i nostri occhi, le orecchie, le parole, tutto quanto." (Banana Yoshimoto)
> 
> Adoro, adoro Pan Am, ma non ho mai provato a scriverci niente. Quindi, uhm, il primo tentativo... beh. Diciamo solo che è il primo tentativo.


End file.
